


Сладкие ошибки

by Kosha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, Heartache, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosha/pseuds/Kosha
Summary: Работа в магазине сладостей в день Святого Валентина - ужасно утомительное занятие. К счастью, у Барри есть любимый клиент, который точно его подбодрит. Или нет?..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678638) by [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe), [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel). 



> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9678638/chapters/21858308  
> Красивый коллаж авторства Nixie_DeAngel

**Магазин сладостей представляет:  
** **Шоколад высшего сорта ручной работы на День святого Валентина.**  
 **Поделитесь частичкой удовольствия со своей второй половинкой!**

  
  
Как только Барри поставил на охлаждаемый стол новую партию конфет, в его нос проник богатый и насыщенный запах шоколада. Он улыбнулся, разглядывая маленьких коричневых мишек с сердечками в лапах. Честно говоря, они выглядели очаровательно, а на вкус были еще чудеснее, потому как сделаны были из белого, темного и молочного шоколада, с добавлением шоколада с зеленым чаем.  
  
Рядом с мишками на длинном листе вощеной бумаги была разложена клубника в шоколаде. Барри нравилось посыпать такие сладости красной и розовой посыпкой — после этих нехитрых манипуляций, в сочетании с молочным и белым шоколадом, клубника выглядела просто божественно. Барри всегда с особой тщательностью выбирал ягоды для десертов, чтобы клиентам не попалось плохих, он гордился тем, что лакомства их магазина всегда были самыми вкусными.  
  
Барри осмотрел шоколадные леденцы в форме сердечек и разложенные рядом трюфели, чтобы убедиться в их идеальности. Заметив, что одна конфета слегка деформировалась, Барри нахмурился. Наверное, или во время заливки формы что-то случилось, или воздух попал.  
  
— Ну ладно. — Пожал плечами Барри, а потом взял трюфель из белого шоколада и положил его на язык. Конфета медленно растворялась, оставляя во рту восхитительный сладкий вкус.  
  
— Барри? — позвала его Айрис. Он оглянулся на свою коллегу и поморщился. Из-за наплыва клиентов девушка выглядела измотанной и уставшей. Завтра День святого Валентина, и каждый стремился порадовать сладостями свою вторую половинку.  
  
— Помоги, пожалуйста, — попросила Айрис, завязывая розовый фартук и откидывая волосы за спину.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Барри, отодвигая лист с конфетами подальше. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы они совершили самоубийство, свалившись на пол. Ни за что.  
  
Когда он увидел своего любимого постоянного покупателя, который пронзительными голубыми глазами изучал ассортимент конфет, сердце Барри затрепетало. Темно-синее пальто ровными складками обнимало его фигуру так, что заставляло Барри едва ли не краснеть. Ему нельзя пялиться на клиентов, даже если они хорошо выглядят. Но Лен был слишком привлекательным, устоять было просто невозможно.  
  
_«Соберись, Барри!»_ — мысленно отругал он сам себя, одергивая фартук и направляясь к витрине, не скрывая широкой улыбки.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Лен, — поздоровался он, стесняясь своих бурных восторгов от встречи с мужчиной.  
  
Лен в ответ тоже улыбнулся. Изгиб его губ Барри всегда находил невероятно чувственным.  
  
— Скарлет, — сказал он, а у Барри от бархатного тона его голоса покраснели кончики ушей. — Много работы?  
  
— Перед Днем святого Валентина? Мне кажется, что это самое оживленное время... — Задумавшись на мгновение, Барри добавил. — Но потом я вспоминаю Новый год и то, насколько популярны наши сладости.  
  
Лен удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Они действительно очень вкусные. Ганаш и мятный шнапс прекрасно сочетаются.  
  
— Я люблю мятный шнапс, — сказал Барри, улыбаясь еще лучезарнее.  
  
— Мм…  
  
Лен продолжал рассматривать витрину, Барри замолк и тоже задумчиво покосился на шоколад. Ненавистный внутренний голос, всегда появляющийся так некстати, прошептал: _«А если он выбирает подарок для своей пары?_ — В груди стало тесно. — _Боже, а вдруг у него и правда кто-то есть?_ ».  
  
— Что посоветуешь тому, кто любит пряный шоколад? — поинтересовался Лен, переводя взгляд на Барри.  
  
— О-о-о! — Барри засуетился, быстро окидывая взглядом витрину, выбирая несколько вариантов, и даже не заметил, как Лен недоуменно моргнул. Откашлявшись, он заставил себя начать говорить.  
  
— Есть вот такие идеи: ацтекские шоколадные черепашки с рисунком, шоколадные трюфели Майя, огненный чизкейк… — Барри прижал ладонь к стеклу витрины и посмотрел на Лена. — Я бы посоветовал трюфели, они настоящий бестселлер магазина.  
  
Лен улыбнулся, и в его улыбке мелькнуло что-то такое, что Барри не смог распознать.  
  
— Можно мне шесть штук? В одну коробку.  
  
Барри кивнул и достал праздничную упаковочную коробку в красный и белый горошек, перевязанную лентой.  
  
— Так ваш… друг любит специи? — он пытался казаться вежливым, хотя это выглядело нелепо. Это вообще не его дело, но черт, он должен знать, кто этот человек и кем он приходится Лену.  
  
Лен сложил руки на груди и снова ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Да, Мик любит специи. Пристрастился к острым пряностям. — Барри никогда не видел Лена таким расслабленным и довольным. Он представить не мог, что Лен может быть влюблен в кого-то… до этого момента.  
  
Барри едва слышал его голос. От шума магазина, разговоров приходящих и уходящих покупателей у него зазвенело в ушах.  
  
— Скарлет? Барри?  
  
Он смог поднять глаза, только когда закончил завязывать ленту.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Лен нахмурился и явно забеспокоился.  
  
— О, да, — ответил Барри, смахивая челку со лба и одновременно прогоняя с лица тень тревоги. Его приклеенная к лицу улыбка дрогнула, но он смог сдержаться. — Я просто немного устал. — За спиной Барри пропищала плавильный аппарат. — Вот, держите, — сказал он Лену, пытаясь скрыть облегчение в голосе. — Айрис рассчитает вас на кассе. Надеюсь, что для вас и вашего партнера День святого Валентина будет чудесным. Я уверен, что ему понравится шоколад.  
  
Не оглядываясь, Барри сбежал на кухню как последний трус. Он возился с аппаратом, чувствуя боль во всем теле. Когда он добавил еще шоколада в специальную емкость, то не сдержался, и по его щекам покатились слезы.  
  
— Боже, как хорошо, что я его не пригласил, — задыхаясь от горького смеха, прошептал Барри, вытирая покрасневшие щеки рукавом.  
  
Приглашая на свидание мужчину, который уже был в отношениях, Барри выглядел бы полным идиотом.  
  
— Как глупо. — пробормотал он, доставая готовые конфеты из формы. — _Глупый, глупый, глупый…_  
  
Барри представил, как Лен и его парень сидят на диване, пробуют конфеты после романтического свидания. Ненавидя себя за эти мысли, Барри с садистским удовольствием вообразил, как они целуются и прикасаются друг к другу со всей той чувственностью, которую он мечтал испытать с Леном.  
  
— Барри?  
  
Айрис смогла улучить минутку и ради него убежала из шумного магазина, но Барри не мог даже посмотреть ей в глаза.  
  
— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросила Айрис. — Лен не выглядел счастливым. Я думала, что ты собираешься пригласить его на свидание. Ты… он отказался?  
  
Барри грустно рассмеялся.  
  
— У Лена есть парень, — обреченно признался он, не успев подумать, слова сами соскользнули с языка. — Так что я даже не стал спрашивать.  
  
— Ох, Барри, — сочувственно вздохнула Айрис, в ее глазах блестела жалость. — Мне так жаль…  
  
Барри покачал головой, избегая ее взгляда.  
  
— Все нормально, — срывающимся голосом заверил он, а слезы снова начали душить. — Я в порядке.  
  
Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Айрис порывисто обняла Барри, крепко прижимая к себе.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Барри, — ласково прошептала она.  
  
Не в состоянии сдержаться, Барри обнял девушку в ответ, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы. Ему было ужасно стыдно, что он так позорно горевал о своей теперь уже точно несбывшейся мечте. Он чувствовал себя отвергнутым, несмотря на то, что Лен ничего не говорил. Он отказал, даже не дав Барри шанса признаться.  
  
— Черт, какой же я жалкий…  


***

  
  
В тот вечер после работы Айрис затащила Барри в какой-то крошечный ресторанчик, где подавали чизкейки. Атмосфера там была потрясающей — приятный полумрак, горящие свечи на низких столиках, спрятанных за тонкими полупрозрачными занавесками. Айрис заботливо подложила Барри подушку, потому что здесь было принято сидеть на полу.  
  
Вроде бы ему не было плохо, но черт возьми, ему должно было стать лучше, после того, как Айрис принесла чизкейк и что-то в стакане со странным названием «Нападение акулы». Сине-красный напиток выглядел необычно, а с краю был прицеплен пластмассовый акулий плавник.  
  
— Еда и коктейли тебе помогут, — заверила Айрис.  
  
В глубине души Барри понимал, что это не сработает, но покорно выпил коктейль и сжевал чизкейк. Напиток жег горло, пирожное было зверски сладким, но у него не было выбора. Когда он прикончил еду, Айрис принесла еще.  
  
Лучше не стало, разве что совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Вот, как он будет работать в этот чертов День святого Валентина — с похмелья и с красными глазами. Сейчас только февраль, но Барри точно знал, что этот день будет самым отвратительным за весь год.  
  
С трудом соображая, едва умудряясь разлеплять затуманенные глаза, Барри помог Айрис открыть магазин в восемь утра. Он двигался медленно, как зомби, но все равно эффективно. Когда Барри на глаза попались трюфели Майя, Барри наградил их таким взглядом, будто бы они лично его оскорбили. Это было не совсем логично, но Барри было все равно. У него болела голова, живот, и он был безутешен. Так что вполне мог позволить себе чувствовать себя дерьмово.  
  
Потирая виски, чтобы заставить боль исчезнуть, Барри услышал как знакомый голос зовет его по имени.  
  
— Барри?  
  
Сглотнув, он посмотрел вверх — прямо в изумительные глаза Лена.  
  
— Привет, — он слабо поздоровался и едва смог улыбнуться.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Лен.  
  
Барри качнул головой.  
  
— Все хорошо. Просто с похмелья. — _И с разбитым сердцем._ — Но все нормально.  
  
_Звучало не очень обнадеживающе._  
  
Лен прикусил губу.  
  
— Ну как скажешь… — с сомнением протянул он.  
  
— Чем я могу вам помочь? — спросил Барри, поправляя свой красный передник.  
  
Лен вдруг занервничал. Это было… странно.  
  
— Мне интересно… — Лен говорил очень медленно, с расстановкой. — А что из вашего ассортимента нравится тебе?  
  
Поморщившись от громко хлопнувшей двери, Барри подошел к клубнике в шоколаде и медвежатам.  
  
— Я люблю заварных мишек, — признался он. — Клубника в темном шоколаде невероятно вкусная, умереть можно. Честно говоря, я не могу выбрать из двух.  
  
Лен кивнул, рассматривая витрину.  
  
— Тогда можно мне каждых по четыре штуки?  
  
Барри открыл витрину, душа в себе жуткую ревность, от которой все внутри заворачивало узлом. Может, стоило соврать? Если бы он не сказал правду, ему не было бы так обидно давать Лену и его бойфренду Мику свой любимый десерт.  
  
— Вам завернуть? — спросил он, чувствуя себя чуть ли не мертвым.  
  
— Будь так добр, — ответил Лен. Он выглядел каким-то неловким, будто не знал, куда девать руки.  
  
Пока Барри упаковывал сладости и завязывал ленту на аляповатой коробке с сердечками, его руки мелко тряслись. Закусив губу, он поправил бант, чтобы тот выглядел идеально ровным.  
  
— Ну вот и все, — подытожил он, протягивая коробку.  
  
— Рассчитаешь меня? — мягко попросил Лен.  
  
Барри хотел отказаться, потому что это была работа Айрис. Он оглянулся, но у девушки было полно клиентов. Вздохнув, Барри направился ко второй кассе и набрал цену.  
  
— С вас двадцать долларов, семьдесят восемь центов, — произнес он. Лен дал ему наличные и мелочь, причем не положил на специальную тарелочку, а прямо в ладонь Барри.  
  
— Спасибо за покупку, надеюсь, ваш день будет приятным, — механически сказал Барри, думая, что сейчас Лен развернется и уйдет.  
  
Но нет. Лен пристально смотрел на него, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. Не говоря ни слова, он протянул упакованную коробку Барри.  
  
Он в замешательстве уставился на конфеты. Он сделал что-то не так? Ленточка слишком красная? Или Мику не нравятся сердечки?  
  
— Счастливого Дня святого Валентина, Скарлет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— _Что?_ — эхом отразилось у Барри в голове. Ему показалось, что Лен пожелал ему счастливого дня всех влюбленных, но это точно не могло быть правдой.  
  
— Я сказал, счастливого Дня святого Валентина, — медленно повторил Лен. — Я хотел пригласить тебя на ужин. После работы.  
  
Барри глупо моргнул, глядя на Лена и все еще сжимая в руке картонную коробку.  
  
— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — переспросил он, не вполне уверенный в том, что это правда. Конечно, это просто сон.  
  
— Да, Барри. Давай сходим куда-нибудь сегодня вечером, — терпеливо повторил Лен.  
  
Звучит чудесно, но…  
  
— А как же Мик?  
  
Лен смотрел на Барри, наморщив лоб, но потом что-то в его лице неуловимо изменилось, и во взгляде появилась нежность.  
  
_«Черт, какой же он красивый»._  
  
— Барри, Мик мой друг. Просто друг, — голос Лена обволакивал его с головы до ног. — Это он убедил меня пригласить тебя на свидание, — вдруг признался он.  
  
— О.  
  
Какое-то время Барри пытался переварить информацию. _«Он не встречается с Миком!»_ — кричала одна его часть, а другая восторженно замерла, потому как Лен _в самом деле_ пригласил его на свидание.  
  
— Д-да, — заикаясь, произнес Барри. — Я бы хотел пойти с тобой на свидание.  
  
Он не мог перестать улыбаться, в голове шумело, а в груди взрывались фейерверки.  
  
Лен улыбнулся, а его голубые глаза засияли от счастья.  
  
— Вот мой номер, — сказал он, протягивая Барри листок бумаги. — Позвонишь, когда освободишься? У Мика в его ресторане для нас есть свободный столик. Это прекрасное заведение, тебе понравится.  
  
Барри кивнул, чувствуя себя самым счастливым идиотом в мире. Его щеки горели.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Лен хитро прищурился.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, когда краснеешь.  
  
Барри смутился еще сильнее.  
  
— Я позвоню тебе сразу после работы, — еще раз сказал он, все еще не веря своему счастью.  
  
— Тогда увидимся, Скарлет, — подмигнул Лен, оставляя Барри стоять столбом за стойкой, дурашливо улыбаясь в пространство. Как только за Леном закрылась дверь, Барри услышал свист и аплодисменты.  
  
Айрис подскочила к нему и ущипнула за бок.  
  
— У кого-то свидание? — поддразнила она.  
  
Барри прижал к себе коробку с конфетами и показал ей язык. Айрис захихикала и назвала его глупым.  
  
Барри посмотрел на часы, мечтая, чтобы рабочий день поскорее закончился, тогда он снова увидит Лена. Он поверить не мог, ведь еще вчера он думал, что у Лена кто-то есть, причем решил так без толковых доказательств. А теперь у него свидание с самым сексуальным мужчиной в мире и... _все хорошо._  
  
Занимаясь делами в магазине, Барри даже не заметил, как его самочувствие улучшилось, потому что все его мысли занимал Лен.


End file.
